Winx Club - Episode 316
From the Ashes ' ('Building Hope in the Nickelodeon dub) is the sixteenth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis Timmy finds Tecna and tells the Specialists and the Winx. Sky is upset because Bloom won't be able to come with them to find Tecna. Bloom is on Pyros, running away from dragons. There she meets Maia, who saved her from falling into a pit. She bring her back to her cave and Bloom explains why she is on Pyros. Maia offers to help Bloom, who gratefully accepts. She will have to pass three challenges before she can earn her Enchantix form and abilites. The Specialists and the Winx leave to rescue Tecna. Sky and Riven had to stay behind to protect Red Fountain. Timmy is very excited to find Tecna. When they land, they find that the Omega Dimension is very cold; being entirely composed of solid ice. Timmy leads the group to Tecna's transmitter, but he does not find Tecna. The guards in the Omega Dimension finds the group and starts attacking them. The Specialists defend themselves and the Winx transform and attack. The girls are backed up to the edge of a cliff and fall off it Bloom receives a vial that contains the magical essence of Pyros, given by Maia. The Trix appear and attack Bloom. They gain the upper hand and Icy says that Valtor sends his regards. Bloom is reminded of her encounters with Valtor. Bloom concentrates her full inner strength and power.The Trix combine their powers for an attack. Bloom says that Valtor won't win and in believing in herself and her powers, she transforms into an Enchantix. She then uses her Enchantix Powers against the Trix. Although Bloom earned her Enchantix Powers her Enchantix Form is still incomplete, since she didn't save someone from her realm. The guards on the Omega Dimension attack the group. They start heading towards the Winx who falls of a cliff. Brandon and Helia are in shock and rage, and attack the guards but fail. Major Events *Bloom meets Maia, a sorceress from the Island of Dragons. *Timmy makes progress finding Tecna. *Helia, Brandon, Timmy, and the other Winx girls head to the Omega Dimension to find Tecna. *Bloom earns her Enchantix through sheer force of willpower; thus making it incomplete and not fully developed. Debuts *Maia *Bloom's Enchantix Characters *Bloom *Flora *Stella *Aisha *Musa *Sky *Brandon *Helia *Timmy *Riven *Maia *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Lockette *Amore *Chatta *Tune *Digit *Piff *Valtor *Various Omega Dimension denizens. Trivia *It's confirmed that fairy can earn her higher level to incomplete form by concentrating her inner energy. This situation repeats also with Roxy and her Believix form. *This is the last appearance of Bloom's Winx form. *When Stormy tries to break through the force field Bloom put around the Trix, in one scene her gloves are not fingerless. *When Bloom is fighting the Trix, the golden jewel on her chest was briefly shown when she was supposed to be wearing the vial that Maia gave her. *When the Trix arrive, Bloom says "You are so getting voted off this island!" in the 4Kids dub. This is a reference to Survivor. Voice Cast 4Kids Voice Cast *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Christina Rodriguez as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Dan Green as Sky *Frank Frankson as Brandon *Michael Sinterniklaas as Riven *Lisa Ortiz as Musa, Icy, Digit *Vashty Mompoint as Layla *Sean Schemmel as Baltor *Caren Manuel as Darcy *Suzy Myers as Stormy *Sebastian Arcelus as Timmy *Rebecca Soler as Tecna Nick Voice Cast *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Matt Shively as Sky *Sam Riegel as Riven *Adam Gregory as Brandon *David Faustino as Helia *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Larisa Oleynik as Icy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy Quotes (Rai English) '- Flora:' It's freezing here! '- Brandon:' Pretty inhospitable if you ask me. '- Stella:' I betcha they agree. '- Brandon:' I guess that's what you get if you're a prisoner in the Omega Dimension: Locked away in a block of ice for eternity. '- Timmy: Well, this is the transmitter that Tecna used, but... where is she?'' '- Bloom: '(beginning of her Enchantix)'' Valtor will not win, ever!'' 4kids (English) '''- Flora: ''It's freezing!'' '- Stella: 'What a shame! I had the cutest matching earmuffs too. ''(sees a convict in ice) ''Hello! Somebody put a shirt on that guy! If you're gonna freeze some dude for eternity, at least try to make him look good! '- Timmy: 'This is the transmitter Tecna used, but where is Tecna? - Icy: (to Stormy) Stop your witching! '- Bloom: '(beginning of her Enchantix) I am fearless, and open to my powers! Nickelodeon '- Bloom: '(beginning of her Enchantix)'' Valtor will never win, ever!'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Winx Club Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon